Compressed air powered plants are known and have been in use for many years. For example, a compressed air powered plant for land, air and marine vehicles is disclosed in a Holleyman U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,984. As disclosed therein the compressed air power plant is efficient and pollution free and operates on compressed air from tanks that are replenished by a battery powered air compressor.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,799 of Davis discloses an electric power system wherein the electric power system has an air compressor unit with a reservoir tank, an air powered motor and an electric generator. The air compressor unit has an air compressor that provides compressed air to the reservoir tank. The air compressor is driven by an electric motor. The air powered motor is driven by compressed air from the reservoir tank and provides rotary power to an input shaft of an electric generator wherein the generator produces electrical power. The system can be mounted on a mobile platform for ease of transport. Also, storage batteries can be connected to the electric output of the generator. The output of the batteries can then be connected to the electric motor of the air compressor unit.
A further approach to an air turbine generator is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,564 of Crisafulli. As disclosed an electrical power supply system comprises an air powered alternating current electrical generator in which pressurized air from a single source is used to drive an air turbine secured on the shaft of the alternating current electrical generator. One uncontrolled nozzle continuously directs air from the single source to the air turbine. At least a second controlled nozzle directs air from the single source and a solenoid controlled shut off valve is placed in a conduit between the source of compressed air and the second nozzle.
Notwithstanding the above it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved air powered electrical generator in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need because the air powered electrical generator in accordance with the present invention is relatively compact, and can be used in a confined space without generating carbon monoxide or other forms of pollution. Further, it is believed that such generators can be produced at a competitive price, are relatively rugged of relatively simple design and capable of producing electricity for a variety of uses at a reasonable cost.